List of Nazi Party leaders and officials
A *Gunter d'Alquen - Chief Editor of the SS official newspaper, Das Schwarze Korps ("The Black Corps"), and commander of the SS-Standarte Kurt Eggers. *Ludolf von Alvensleben - commander of the SS and police in Crimea and commander of theSelbstschutz (self-defense) of the Reichsgau Danzig-West Prussia. *Max Amann - Head of Nazi publishing house Eher-Verlag *Benno von Arent - Responsible for art, theatres, and movies in the Third Reich. *Heinz Auerswald - Commissioner for the Jewish residential district in Warsaw from April 1941 to November 1942. *Hans Aumeier - deputy commandant at Auschwitz *Artur Axmann - Chief of the Social Office of the Reich Youth Leadership. Leader of the Hitler Youthfrom 1940 through war's end in 1945. * B *Erich von dem Bach-Zelewski - Commander of the "Bandenkämpfverbände" SS units responsible for the mass murder of 35,000 civilians in Riga and more than 200,000 in Belarus and eastern Poland. *Herbert Backe - Minister of Food (appointed 1942) and Minister of Agriculture (appointed 1943). *Richard Baer - Commander of the Auschwitz I concentration camp from May 1944 to February 1945. *Alfred Baeumler - Philosopher who interpreted the works of Friedrich Nietzsche in order to legitimize Nazism. *Klaus Barbie - Head of the Gestapo in Lyon. Nicknamed "the Butcher of Lyon" for his use of torture on prisoners. *Josef Berchtold - Very early Party member, and the second Reichsführer-SS from 1926-27. *Gottlob Berger - Chief of Staff for Waffen-SS and head of the SS's main leadership office. *Werner Best - SS-Obergruppenführer and Civilian administrator of Nazi occupied France andDenmark. *Hans Biebow - Chief of Administration of the Łódź Ghetto. *Helmut Bischoff - SS-Obersturmbannführer. Gestapo chief of Poznań and Magdeberg, and later head of security for Nazi Germany's V-weapons program. *Paul Blobel - SS commander primarily responsible for the Babi Yar massacre at Kiev. *Werner von Blomberg - Generalfeldmarschall, Defence Minister 1933-1935, Minister of War and Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces 1935-1938. Forced out in the Blomberg-Fritsch Affair *Hans-Friedrich Blunck - Propagandist and head of the Reich Literature Chamber between 1933 and 1935. *Ernst Boepple - State Secretary of the General Government in Poland, serving as deputy to Deputy Governor Josef Bühler. Deeply implicated in the "Final Solution" *Ernst Wilhelm Bohle - leader of the Foreign Organization of the German Nazi Party from 1933 until 1945. *Otto von Bolschwing - Member of the Ausland-SD and deputy to Adolf Eichmann, played a major role in organizing the 1941 Bucharest pogrom. *Martin Bormann - Head of the Party Chancellery (Parteikanzlei) and private secretary to Adolf Hitler. *Philipp Bouhler - Chief of the Chancellery of the Führer of the NSDAP and leader of the Action T4 euthanasia program. *Viktor Brack - Organiser of the Euthanasia Programme, Operation T4 and one of the men responsible for the gassing of Jews in theextermination camps. *Otto Bradfisch - Commander of the Security Police in Łódź and Potsdam. *Karl Brandt - Personal physician of Adolf Hitler in August 1944 and headed the administration of the Nazi euthanasia program from 1939. *Walther von Brauchitsch - Generalfeldmarschall, Commander-in-Chief of the German Army 1938-1941. *Franz Breithaupt, NSDAP deputy to the Reichstag between 1933–1945. *Alois Brunner - Commander of the Drancy internment camp outside Paris from June 1943 to August 1944. Reportedly "the world's highest-ranking Nazi fugitive believed still alive."[1] *Walter Buch - Jurist and supreme magistrate of the Nazi party. *Josef Bühler - State secretary for the Nazi-controlled General Government in Kraków during World War II. *Josef Bürckel - Politician and leading member of the Schutzstaffel from November 1937. *Anton Burger - Commandant of Concentration camp Theresienstadt between 1943 and 1944. C *Werner Catel - Professor of Neurology and Psychiatry at the University of Leipzig, considered an expert on the programme of euthanasia for children and participated in the T-4 Program. *Carl Clauberg - Doctor who conducted medical experiments on human beings in Nazi concentration camps during World War II. *Leonardo Conti - Head of the Reich Physicians' Chamber (Reichsärztekammer) and leader of the National Socialist German Doctors' League (Nationalsozialistischer Deutscher Ärztebund or NSDÄB). D *Kurt Daluege - SS-Oberstgruppenführer and Generaloberst der Polizei as chief of the Ordnungspolizei (Order/uniformed Police); from 1942 ruled the Protectorate Bohemia and Moravia as Acting Protector after Reinhard Heydrich's assassination. *Richard Walther Darré - Minister of Food and Agriculture from 1933 to 1942. *Rudolf Diels - was a German politician. A protégé of Hermann Göring, Diels was the first director of the Gestapo from 26 April 1933 to 1 April 1934. *Josef "Sepp" Dietrich - rose to the rank of SS-Obergruppenführer in the Waffen-SS; was the original commander of Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler (LSSAH), and later commander of the 6th SS Panzer Army. *Otto Dietrich - Press Chief of the Third Reich. *Oskar Dirlewanger - Commanded the infamous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dirlewanger_Brigade SS-Sturmbrigade Dirlewanger] unit made out of amnestied Germans convicted of major crimes. *Karl Dönitz — Großadmiral, Führer der Unterseeboote (Commander of Submarines) 1936-1943, Commander-in-Chief of the Navy (Kriegsmarine) 1943-1945, last President of the Third Reich following Hitler's suicide. *Richard Drauz - Kreisleiter of Heilbronn *Anton Drexler - A Politician and member of the Nazi party through the 1920s. The founder and a leader of the German Worker's Party (DAP). Responsible for changing the name of the Party to the National Socialist German Workers' Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or NSDAP) early in 1920. E *Irmfried Eberl - Commandant of Treblinka, July to September 1942. *Dietrich Eckart - Important early member of the National-Socialist German Workers' Party and a participant of the 1923 Beer Hall Putsch. *Adolf Eichmann - SS-Obersturmbannführer. Official in charge of RSHA Referat IV B4, Juden (RSHA Sub-Department IV-B4, Jews); responsible for the facilitation and transportation of the Jews to ghettos and extermination camps. Fled to Argentina, where he was captured by Mossad operatives in 1960, tried in Israel and executed on May 31, 1962. *Theodor Eicke - SS-Obergruppenführer. He was a leading figure in the establishment of the concentration camps in Nazi Germany and later the commander of the 3rd Waffen-SS Division Totenkopf. *August Eigruber - Gauleiter of Oberdonau (Upper Danube) and Landeshauptmann of Upper Austria *Hermann Esser - Propagandist and editor of Nazi newspaper Völkischer Beobachter. *Richard Euringer - Writer who selected 18,000 "unsuitable" books which did not conform to Nazi ideology and were publicly burned. *Franz Ritter von Epp - General of the German army. F *Gottfried Feder - Economic theorist and one of the early leaders of the NSDAP. *Karl Fiehler - Lord Mayor of Munich from 1933 until 1945. *Albert Forster - Politician and governor of the province Danzig-West Prussia from 1939-1945 *Hans Frank - Governor-General of occupied Poland and involved in perpetration of the Holocaust. *Karl Hermann Frank - SS-Obergruppenführer and prominent Sudeten-German Nazi official in Czechoslovakia prior to and during World War II. *Roland Freisler - State Secretary of Adolf Hitler's Reich Ministry of Justice and President of the Volksgerichtshof. He sentenced hundreds of people to their deaths, including Sophie Scholl, and various members of the July 20 Plot. He was killed while returning to collect some files during an air raid on Berlin. *Wilhelm Frick - Minister of the Interior until August 1943 and later appointed to the ceremonial post of Protector of Bohemia and Moravia. *Werner von Fritsch - Generaloberst, Commander-in-Chief of the Army 1935-1938. Forced out in the Blomberg-Fritsch Affair. *Hans Fritzsche - Senior official at the Ministry for Propaganda. *Walther Funk - Minister for Economic Affairs from 1937 to 1945. G *Karl Gebhardt - Personal physician of Heinrich Himmler and one of the main perpetrators of surgical experiments performed on inmates of the concentration camps at Ravensbrück and Auschwitz. *Achim Gercke - Expert of racial matters at the Ministry of the Interior. Devised the system of "racial prophylaxis" forbidding the intermarriage between Jews and Aryans. *Kurt Gerstein - SS officer and member of the Institute for Hygiene of the Waffen-SS. He witnessed mass murders in the Nazi extermination camps. He gave information to the Swedish diplomat Göran von Otter as well as members of the Roman Catholic Church in order to inform the international public about the Holocaust. In 1945 he authored the Gerstein Report about the Holocaust. Afterward he allegedly committed suicide while in French custody. *Herbert Otto Gille - SS-Obergruppenfuhrer und General der Waffen-SS. As a winner of the Knight's Cross with Oakleaves, Swords and Diamonds and the German Cross in Gold, he became the most highly decorated member of the Waffen SS during World War II. *Odilo Globocnik - SS-Obergruppenführer. He was a prominent Austrian Nazi and later an SS leader in Poland. Head of "Operation Reinhard" and one of the persons responsible for the murder of millions of people during the Holocaust. *Richard Glücks - SS officer and inspector of concentration camps. *Joseph Goebbels - One of Adolf Hitler's closest associates and most devout followers, he was known for his zealous oratory and anti-Semitism. Minister for Public Enlightenment and Propaganda throughout the Third Reich and World War II. Named Chancellor of the Reich in Hitler's will, a position he held for only one day before his own suicide. *Hermann Göring - He was Hitler's designated successor (until expelled from office in April 1945), and commander of the Luftwaffe (German Air Force). As Reichsmarschall he was the highest-ranking military officer in the Third Reich; he was also the sole holder of theGrand Cross of the Iron Cross. He was sentenced to death by the Nuremberg Tribunal but committed suicide before he could be hanged. He was a veteran of the First World War as an ace fighter pilot, a participant in the Beer Hall Putsch, and the founder of theGestapo. *Amon Göeth - SS-Hauptsturmführer. He was the commandant of the Nazi concentration camp at Płaszów, General Government (a German occupied area of Poland). *Robert Ritter von Greim - German Field Marshal, pilot and the last commander of the Luftwaffe succeeding Hermann Göring in the last days of World War II. *Arthur Greiser - Chief of Civil Administration and Gauleiter in the military district of Greater Poland. *Walter Groß - He was chief of the Racial Policy Office of the Nazi Party (NSDAP). Implicated in the Final Solution. *Kurt Gruber - First chairman of the Hitler Youth (1926-1931). *Hans Friedrich Karl Günther - Academic teaching racial theories and eugenics. *Franz Gürtner - Minister of Justice responsible for co-ordinating jurisprudence in the Third Reich. *Werner von Gilsa - German General of Infantry, whose last assignment was as Wehrmacht commandant of Dresden. H *Eugen Hadamovsky - National programming director for German radio and chief of staff in the Nazi Party's Central Propaganda Office (Reichspropagandaleitung) in Berlin from 1942-1944. *Ernst Hanfstaengl - Confidante and early supporter of Adolf Hitler. *Karl Hanke - He served as Governor (Gauleiter) of Lower Silesia from 1941 to 1945 and as the final Reichsführer-SS (after Himmler was expelled by Hitler) for a few days in 1945. *Fritz Hartjenstein - SS-Obersturmbannführer. Concentration camp commandant at Birkenau, Natzweiler and Flossenbürg. *Paul Hausser - SS-Oberstgruppenführer und Generaloberst der Waffen-SS. First commander of the military SS-Verfügungstruppe that grew into the Waffen-SS, in which Hausser was a prominent field commander. *Franz Hayler - State Secretary and acting Reich Economics Minister during the latter part of World War II. *Martin Heidegger - Eminent philosopher, NSDAP member supported Hitler in 1933 *Erhard Heiden - Founding member of the Schutzstaffel (SS), and its third Reichsführer from 1927-29. *August Heißmeyer - Leading member of the SS. *Rudolf Hess (not to be confused with Rudolf Höß) - Deputy Führer to Hitler until his flight to Scotland on the eve of war with the Soviet Union in 1941. *Walther Hewel - Diplomat and personal friend of Hitler. *Werner Heyde - Psychiatrist and one of the main organizers of the T-4 Euthanasia Program. *Reinhard Heydrich - SS-Obergruppenführer and General der Polizei, chief of the RSHA or Reichssicherheitshauptamt (Reich Main Security Office: including the Gestapo, SD and Kripo police agencies) and Stellvertretender Reichsprotektor (Acting Reich-Protector) of Bohemia and Moravia. He was the "right-hand man" to Himmler, and considered a principal architect of the Night of the Long Knivesand the Final Solution. Assassinated in 1942 by British-trained Czech commandos. *Konstantin Hierl - Head of the Reichsarbeitsdienst and an associate of Adolf Hitler before he came to power. *Erich Hilgenfeldt - Head of the Nazi's Office For People's Welfare. *Heinrich Himmler - Reichsführer-SS. As head of the SS, Chief of the German Police and later the Minister of the Interior, he was one of the most powerful men in the Third Reich. *Hans Hinkel Journalist and commissioner at the Reich Ministry for the People's Enlightenment and Propaganda. *August Hirt - Chairman at the Reich University in Strasbourg and instigator of a plan to build a study-collection of specialized human anatomical specimens. Over 100 Jews were killed for his program. Allied discovery of corpses, paperwork, and statements of laboratory assistants led to war crimes trial preparation, but Hirt committed suicide beforehand. *'Adolf Hitler' - politician and leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was the absolute dictator of Germany from 1934 to 1945, with the title of Chancellor from 1933 to 1945 and with the title head of state (Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. *Hermann Höfle - Deputy to Odilo Globocnik in the Aktion Reinhard program. Played a key role in the "Harvest Festival" massacre of Jewish inmates of the various labour camps in the Lublin district in early November 1943. *Rudolf Höß (not to be confused with Rudolf Hess) - SS-Obersturmbannführer. Commandant of Auschwitz concentration camp. *Franz Hofer - Gauleiter of the Tyrol and Vorarlberg regions. *Adolf Hühnlein - Korpsführer (Corps Leader) of the National Socialist Motor Corps (NSKK), from 1934 until his death in 1942. *Karl Holz (Nazi) - protege of Julius Streicher, succeeded Streichetr as Gauleiter of Franconia. *Franz Josef Huber - former Munich political police department inspector with Heinrich Müller and in 1938 appointed chief of the State Police (SiPo) and Gestapo for Vienna, the "Lower Danube", and "Upper Danube" regions. I J *Karl Jäger - SS officer and Einsatzkommando leader and author of the "Jäger Report" detailing reports of mass murder in Lithuania between July and December 1941. *Friedrich Jeckeln - Leader of one of the largest collection of Einsatzgruppen and personally responsible for ordering the deaths of over 100,000 Jews, Slavs, Roma, and other "undesirables." *Alfred Jodl - Generaloberst and Chief of the Operations Staff of the Armed Forces High Command (Oberkommando der Wehrmacht, or OKW) during World War II, acting as deputy to Wilhelm Keitel. *Hanns Johst - Playwright and Poet Laureate of the Nazi party. *Hans Jüttner - SS-Obergruppenführer. Head of the SS-Führungshauptamt (SS Leadership Main Office) or SS-FHA. *Rudolf Jung - An instrumental force and agitator of German-Czech National Socialism and, later on, a member of the German Nazi Party. K *Ernst Kaltenbrunner - SS-Obergruppenführer und General der Polizei und Waffen-SS. Chief of the RSHA (Reich Main Security Office) a main section of the SS, after Heydrich's death in June 1942 to the end of World War II. *Hans Kammler- SS Construction projects and V-2 program *Herbert Ritter von Karajan - prominent Austrian-born musical conductor and DNSAP/NSDAP member. He conducted the Berlin Philharmonic orchestra for 35 years. He is the top-selling classical music recording artist of all time, having sold an estimated 200 million records. *Siegfried Kasche - German Minister Plenipotentiary to their ally the Independent State of Croatia. *Emil Kaschub - Doctor who conducted experiments on Nazi concentration camp prisoners. *Karl Kaufmann - Founding member of the Nazi party and Gauleiter of Hamburg. *Wilhelm Keitel - Field marshal (Generalfeldmarschall). Head of the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht (High Command of the Armed Forces) during World War II. *Hanns Kerrl - Reichsminister of Church Affairs for the Third Reich. *Dietrich Klagges - Premier of the Duchy of Brunswick between 1933 and 1945. *Matthias Kleinheisterkamp - SS-Obergruppenführer and divisional leader of SS divisions Das Reich and Nord *Hans Ulrich Klintzsch - Second head of the SA, 1921-23 *Helmut Knochen - Senior commander of the Sicherheitspolizei (Security Police) in Paris during the Nazi occupation of France. *Erich Koch - Gauleiter of the NSDAP in East Prussia from 1928 until 1945, and Reichskomissar in Ukraine from 1941 until 1944. *Karl Otto Koch - Commandant of the Nazi concentration camp at Buchenwald (from 1937 to 1941), and later at Lublin (Majdanek camp). *Max Koegel - SS-Obersturmbannführer. Concentration camp commander at Majdanek and Flossenbürg. *Karl Koller - Chief of the General Staff of the Luftwaffe. *Josef Kramer - Commandant of the Bergen-Belsen concentration camp. *Bernhard Krüger - Leader of the VI F 4a Unit in the Reichssicherheitshauptamt responsible for, among other things, falsifying passports and documents. *Friedrich Wilhelm Krüger - High-ranking member of the SA and SS. *Gustav Krupp von Bohlen und Halbach - Ran the Friedrich Krupp AG heavy industry conglomerate from 1909 until 1941 and financier of the Nazi party. Succeeded by his son Alfried Krupp von Bohlen und Halbach *Alfried Krupp von Bohlen und Halbach - member of Freundeskreis der Wirtschaft; Colonel In NSDAP Flying Corps; ran the Friedrich Krupp AG heavy industry conglomerate from 1943 to 1945 and from 1951 to 1967 L *Hans Lammers - Head of the Reich Chancellery. *Herbert Lange - SS-Sturmbannführer and commandant of Chełmno extermination camp, where he was implicated in thousands of gassings. Also led the execution of 1,558 mental patients at the Soldau concentration camp. *Robert Ley - Head of the German Labour Front from 1933 to 1945. *Arthur Liebehenschel - Commandant of Auschwitz and Majdanek death camps during World War II. *Julius Lippert - Nazi activist and propaganda official. *Wilhelm Loeper - Gauleiter in the Gau of Magdeburg-Anhalt. *Hinrich Lohse - Gauleiter for Schleswig-Holstein and Reich Commissar for the Ostland. *Werner Lorenz - Waffen-SS general and a leader of the Volksdeutsche Mittelstelle, an organization charged with settling ethnic Germans in the Reich from other parts of Europe. *Hanns Ludin - Diplomat and ambassador to Slovakia. *Martin Luther - advisor to Foreign Minister Joachim von Ribbentrop, and participant in the infamous Wannsee Conference. *Viktor Lutze - SA officer and important participant in the Night of the Long Knives. He succeeded Ernst Röhm as Stabschef (Commander of the SA). M *Emil Maurice - Personal friend of Hitler, first head of the SA and one of the founding members of the SS. *Josef Mengele - SS-Hauptsturmführer and physician at the concentration camp at Auschwitz-Birkenau. *Willy Messerschmitt - Aeronautical engineer and head of the Bayerische Flugzeugwerke (BFW, later Messerschmitt AG); designer of several famous aircraft including the Bf.109. *Alfred Meyer - Deputy Reichsminister in the Reich Ministry for the Occupied Eastern Territories *Kurt Meyer - SS-Brigadeführer und Generalmajor der Waffen-SS noted for his command of 1st SS Reconnaissance Battalion (LSSAH) and later the division commander of 12th SS Panzer Division Hitlerjugend. *Erhard Milch – Generalfeldmarschall; Inspector-General of the Luftwaffe, responsible for aircraft production. *Leopold von Mildenstein - Pro-Zionism expert in the headquarters of the Sicherheitsdienst (SD) under Reinhard Heydrich until 1936, when the planned mass immigration of Jews to Palestine fell out of favour. Mildenstein convinced Adolf Eichmann to transfer to his SS department which handled "Jewish Affairs". *Wilhelm Mohnke - SS-Brigadeführer und Generalmajor der Waffen-SS. He was one of the original 120 members of the SS-Staff Guard (Stabswache) "Berlin" formed in March 1933. Mohnke rose to become the commander of the 1st SS Division Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler (LSSAH) and later in April 1945, was appointed by Hitler as commander of the Berlin government district, nicknamed Die Zitadelle (The Citadel), including the Reich Chancellery, Führerbunker and Reichstag. *Hermann Muhs - Minister responsible for church and religious affairs. *Heinrich Müller - SS-Gruppenführer und Generalleutnant der Polizei. Head of the Gestapo (Secret State Police) under Reinhard Heydrichas chief of the SiPo and later the RSHA. *Eugen Munder - Early party organizer in Stuttgart and Gauleiter of Württemberg from 1925-1928. *Wilhelm Murr - Gauleiter of Württemberg, SS-Obergruppenführer and Reich Defense Commissar of Defense District V. N *Alfred Naujoks - SS-Sturmbannführer and leader of the attack on the Gleiwitz radio station on the eve of World War II. *Arthur Nebe - SS-Gruppenführer und Generalleutnant der Polizei. Berlin Police Commissioner in the 1920s and an early member of both the Sturmabteilung (SA) and the Schutzstaffel (SS), as well as President of Interpol (from June 1942-43). Nebe was appointed head of the Kriminalpolizei (Criminal Police) or Kripo under Heydrich as chief of the SiPo and later the RSHA. Executed in 1944 for alleged involvement in the 20 July Plot. *Konstantin von Neurath - Foreign Minister of Germany (1932-1938) and Reichsprotektor (Governor) of the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia (1939-1941). *Hans Nieland - Lord Mayor of Dresden from 1940 until 1945. O *Herta Oberheuser - Doctor at the Ravensbrück concentration camp from 1940 until 1943. Was the only female defendant in theNuremberg Medical Trial. *Otto Ohlendorf - SS-Gruppenführer and head of Inland-SD. The Inland-SD was a department of the RSHA and responsible for intelligence and security within Nazi Germany. P *Artur Phleps - SS-Obergruppenführer. He saw action with the 5. SS-Panzergrenadier-Division Wiking, and later was commander of the 7. SS-Freiwilligen-Gebirgs-Division Prinz Eugen and the V SS Mountain Corps. He was killed in September 1944. *Paul Pleiger - State adviser and corporate general director. *Oswald Pohl - SS-Obergruppenführer. Organized and administrator of the concentration camps. *Franz Pfeffer von Salomon - Supreme Leader of the SA from its re-founding in 1925 until his removal in 1930 and Hitler's personal assumption of the title. *Erich Priebke - Participant in the Ardeatine massacre in Rome on March 24, 1944. *Hans-Adolf Prützmann - Superior SS and Police Leader, and an SS-Obergruppenführer. Q R *Erich Raeder — Großadmiral, Commander-in-Chief of the Navy (Kriegsmarine) 1936-1943. *Friedrich Rainer - Austrian Nazi politician, Gauleiter and State governor of Salzburg and Carinthia. *Sigmund Rascher - SS doctor who carried out experiments on inmates at Dachau concentration camp. *Walter Rauff - SS Standartenführer and aide to Reinhard Heydrich. He escaped captivity at the end of the war, subsequently working for the Syrian Intelligence. *Hermann Rauschning - Nazi leader in Danzig *Walter Reder - SS Sturmbannführer convicted of war crimes in Italy. *Wilhelm Rediess - Commanding General of SS forces in occupied Norway from 1940 to 1945 *Walter von Reichenau - Generalfeldmarschall and committed Nazi; he joined the Party in 1932 in violation of regulations and was one of the few ardent National Socialists among the Army's senior officers. *Fritz Reinhardt - State Secretary in the Reich Ministry of Finance 1933 to 1945 *Adrian von Renteln - Generalkommissar of occupied Lithuania from 1941 to 1944. *Joachim von Ribbentrop - Foreign Minister of Nazi Germany from 1938 until 1945. Condemned at Nuremberg and executed 16 October 1946 *Ernst Röhm - a co-founder of the Sturmabteilung (Storm Battalion) or SA, the Nazi Party militia and later was the SA commander. In 1934, as part of the Night of the Long Knives, he was executed on Hitler's orders as a potential rival. *Alfred Rosenberg - Nazi "philosopher" and Reich Minister for the Eastern Territories, tried at Nuremberg and executed on 16 October 1946 *Erwin Rösener - SS-Obergruppenführer, Higher SS and Police Leader, Commander SS Upper Division Alpenland (1941 - 1945) *Ernst Rudin - Psychiatrist and eugenicist. His work directly influenced the racial policy of Nazi Germany. *Bernhard Rust - Minister of Science, Education and National Culture from 1934 to 1945 S *Fritz Sauckel - Gauleiter of Thuringia, General Plenipotentiary for Labour Deployment (1942-45) *Hjalmar Schacht - Horace Greeley Hjalmar Schacht (1877-1970) was a German economist, banker and liberal politician, who served as the Currency Commissioner and President of the Reichsbank under the Weimar Republic. He was a fierce critic of his country's post-World War I reparation obligations. Schacht became a supporter of Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, and served in Hitler's government as President of the Reichsbank and Minister of Economics. As such, Schacht played a key role in implementing the policies attributed to Hitler. Since he opposed the policy of German re-armament spearheaded by Hitler, Schacht was first sidelined and then forced out of the Third Reich government beginning in December 1937; therefore, he had no role during World War II. Schacht became a fringe member of the German Resistance to Hitler and was imprisoned by the Nazis after the 20 July plot in 1944. Following the war, Schacht was tried at Nuremberg and acquitted. *Paul Schäfer - Hitler Youth member and Wehrmacht corporal, subsequently convicted of multiple child sex abuse in Chile. *Gustav Adolf Scheel - SS Brigadeführer, Gauleiter and Nazi 'multifunctionary'. *Walther Schellenberg - SS-Brigadeführer who rose through the SS as Heydrich's deputy. In March 1942, he became Chief of Amt VI,Ausland-SD, foreign intelligence branch of the SD (which, by then, was a department of the RSHA). Later, following the abolition of the Abwehr in 1944, he became head of all foreign intelligence. *Hans Schemm - Gauleiter and member of the Reichstag. Died in a plane crash in 1935. *Wilhelm Schepmann - SA Obergruppenführer and Stabschef. *Max Scheubner-Richter - senior most Nazi killed during the Beer Hall Putsch, ideologue and mentor to Alfred Rosenberg. *Baldur von Schirach - leader of Hitler Youth (1931-40), Gauleiter of Vienna (1940-45). *Franz Schlegelberger - Jurist and Reich Minister of Justice 1941-1942 *Carl Schmitt - Philosopher, jurist, and political theorist. *Kurt Schmitt - Economic leader and Reich Economy Minister 1933-1934 *Paul Schmitthenner - Architect and city planner. *Gertrud Scholtz-Klink - Leader of the National Socialist Women's League 1934-1945 *Julius Schreck - Co-founder of the SA, first commander of the SS. Later Hitler's personal chauffeur. *Franz Xaver Schwarz - National Treasurer of the NSDAP 1925-1945 and head of the Reichszeugmeisterei or National Material Control Office. Promoted to SS-Oberstgruppenführer in 1944. *Heinrich Schwarz - Commandant of Auschwitz III-Monowitz concentration camp from 1943 to 1945. *Siegfried Seidl - Commandant of the Theresienstadt (1941-1943) and Bergen-Belsen (1943-1944) concentration camps. *Franz Seldte - Reich Minister for Labour from 1933 to 1945 *Arthur Seyss-Inquart - Austrian Nazi; upon being appointed Chancellor in 1938 he invited in German troops resulting in his country's annexation. Later deputy to Hans Frank in the General Government of occupied Poland (1939-40), and Reichskommissar of the Netherlands (1940-44). Convicted of war crimes and hanged by the Nuremberg Tribunal. *Gustav Simon - Nazi Gauleiter and Chief of Civil Administration in Luxembourg from 1940 to 1944. *Franz Six - Chief of Amt VII, Written Records of the Reichssicherheitshauptamt (RSHA) which dealt with ideological tasks. These included the creation of anti-semitic, anti-masonic propaganda, the sounding of public opinion and monitoring of Nazi indoctrination by the public. *Albert Speer - architect for Nazis' offices and residences, Party rallies and State buildings (1932-42), Minister of Armaments and War Production (1942-45). *Franz Stangl - Commandant of the Sobibor (1942) and Treblinka (1942-1943) extermination camps. *Johannes Stark - German physicist and Physics Nobel Prize laureate who was closely involved with the Deutsche Physik movement under the Nazi regime. *Otto Steinbrinck - Industrialist and bureaucrat. *Felix Steiner - SS-Obergruppenführer und General der Waffen-SS. He was chosen by Himmler to oversee the creation of, and command the volunteer Waffen-SS Division, 5th SS Panzer Division Wiking. *Walter Stennes - the Berlin commandant of the Sturmabteilung (SA), who in the summer of 1930 and again in the spring of 1931 led a revolt against the NSDAP in Berlin as these SA members saw their organization as a revolutionary group, the vanguard of a socialist order that would overthrow the hated Republic. Both revolts were put down and Stennes was expelled from the Nazi Party. He left Germany in 1933 and worked as a military adviser to Chiang Kai-shek. *Gregor Strasser *Otto Strasser *Julius Streicher - founder and editor of anti-semitic Nazi newspaper Der Stürmer (1923-1945), Gauleiter of Franconia (1929-40). *Karl Strölin - Lord Mayor of Stuttgart (1933-1945) and Chairman of the 'Deutsches Ausland-Institut' (DAI) *Jürgen Stroop - SS-Gruppenführer und Generalleutnant der Waffen-SS und Polizei. Stroop's most prominent role was the suppression of the Warsaw Ghetto Uprising, an action which cost the lives of over 50,000 people. *Wilhelm Stuckart - Jurist, State Secretary and attendee at the Wannsee Conference. *Otto von Stülpnagel - Military Commander in France from 1940 to 1942. *Friedrich Syrup T *Josef Terboven - Reichskommissar of occupied Norway from 1940 to 1945 *Otto Georg Thierack - Jurist and Reich Minister of Justice from 1942 to 1945 *Fritz Todt - civil engineer, Director of the Head Office for Engineering, General Commissioner for the Regulation of the Construction Industry, and founder and head of Organisation Todt. He died in a plane crash in February, 1942. He was (posthumously) the first recipient of the German Order. *Adolf von Trotha *Hans von Tschammer und Osten - Commissioner for Gym and Sports of the Reich from 1933 to 1943. U V W *Otto Wagener, soldier and economist. Was successively Chief of Staff of the SA, head of the Party Economic Policy Section, and Reich Commissar for the Economy. Subsequently served at the front, reaching the rank of Generalmajor. *Adolf Wagner - Gauleiter of München-Oberbayern and Bavarian Interior Minister *Gerhard Wagner - Leader of the Reich Physicians' Chamber from 1935 to 1939. *Josef Wagner *Robert Heinrich Wagner - Gauleiter of occupied Alsace from 1940 to 1944. *Wilhelm Weiß - SA Obergruppenführer and editor-in-chief of the Nazi Party's official newspaper, the Völkischer Beobachter *Horst Wessel - Sturmführer in the Berlin SA and author of the Horst-Wessel-Lied ("Die Fahne Hoch"), the Party anthem. Elevated to martyr status by Nazi propaganda after his 1930 murder– by Communists, according to the Nazis, or by a rival pimp, according to their opponents. *Karl Maria Wiligut *Max Winkler *Christian Wirth - SS-Obersturmführer. He was a senior German police and SS officer during the program to exterminate the Jewish people of occupied Poland during World War II, known as "Operation Reinhard". Wirth was a top aide of Odilo Globocnik, the overall director of "Operation Reinhard" (Aktion Reinhard or Einsatz Reinhard). *Hermann Wirth *Eduard Wirths - Chief camp physician at Auschwitz concentration camp from 1942 to 1945 *Karl Wolff - SS-Obergruppenführer and General der Waffen-SS. He became Chief of Personal Staff to the Reichsführer-SS (Heinrich Himmler) and SS Liaison Officer to Hitler until his replacement in 1943. From 1943 to 1945, Wolff was the Supreme SS and Police Leader of the 'Italien' area. By 1945 Wolff was acting military commander of Italy, and in that capacity negotiated the surrender of all the forces in the Southwest Front. *Alfred Wünnenberg - SS-Obergruppenführer und General der Waffen-SS und der Polizei. Commander of the SS-Polizei-Division, 1941-1943; Chief of the Ordnungspolizei, 1943–1945 after Kurt Daluege suffered a massive heart attack. X Y Z *Adolf Ziegler *Franz Ziereis commandant Mauthausen concentration camp Category:Poeple Category:Nazi Party Category:Politics